


Stubborn

by StrawberryMacaroon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rain, originshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryMacaroon/pseuds/StrawberryMacaroon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven should've listened to Wallace. Of course it was going to rain, but he was too stubborn to bring an umbrella. When he gets home, cuddles and warmth ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubborn

**Author's Note:**

> Cold Steven is cold and must be warmed. Steven! You should've brought an umbrella! You could've got a cold!

Wallace had warned him. "Steven, it's going to rain. At least take an umbrella." Though, of course he didn't. It never occurred to him that it would rain this hard. He grudgingly made his way back to their home in Mossdeep, expecting a quick, "I told you so." from Wallace. To his surprise, when he arrived he in fact did not receive a snarky comment, but instead an unexpected hug.

"Are you alright? You must be cold... Here, sit down. I'll get you a blanket." Wallace mumbled in a fit of restlessness. He was genuinely worried about Steven. He could've got a cold in that rain! The man was too stubborn for his own good sometimes.

Steven was taken aback. All he could find himself to say was, "Oh. Okay." He was dumbfounded. Why was Wallace being so nice? He told him that it was going to rain... He should've listened to Wallace. He hated making him worry.

Soon, Steven had changed into fluffy pajamas and was wrapped in blankets on the couch. "You poor thing... You're shivering..." Wallace pointed out as he made them some hot chocolate. Thankfully, the house was pretty well heated, so Steven didn't freeze.

"You know, it's really not that bad." Steven mumbled, curlng up in the blankets. "You're wonderful, though. For worrying about me." He knew that without Wallace, Steven would be in much worse shape.

Wallace brought Steven a mug of hot chocolate and nuzzled up next to him on the couch. "Of course, dear. I always worry about you." He kissed Steven's cheek, hugging his side. Wallace loved being next to his husband. Although, usually Steven was the warm one.

"I know. Thank you." He slowly sipped his hot chocolate, before kissing Wallace back. Steven really was thankful for Wallace. He loved him with all of his being.

He couldn't help but laugh. "Steven, you taste like chocolate." He placed kisses all over Steven's already flushed face. Wallace loved seeing Steven blush. It was what he found the cutest about him. He hardly ever blushed, and it was hard to get him flustered, but it definitely was the cutest thing to Wallace. "Now then, would you like to watch a movie, or the sorts?" He asked, still holding Steven close to him.

"Ah, yes, that'd be nice. Thank you." Steven replied. Wallace shortly turned a movie on and pulled Steven onto his lap, simply enjoying his presence. Steven managed to turn around and kiss Wallace on the cheek. "I love you, Wallace. Thank you for taking care of me."

Smiling greatly, Wallace kissed Steven's forehead. "I love you too, dear. And really, it's no problem. I love taking care of my Steven." Wallace really did love taking care of him. And he quite loved calling him his Steven. That always made Steven blush, in one way or the other.

Wallace was extremely affectionate. How was he that affectionate? Steven thought that he would never be able to return the love Wallace gave him. "Wallace... You're too sweet. Stop being so sweet." Steven murmured, burying his face in Wallace's chest.

He ruffled Steven's hair, laughing. "Steven, sweetie, you know that I can't do that." Of course. It was his nature. Wallace was just a caring, loving man. Even if he tried to stop being so doting, he wouldn't be able to. Though, that's why Steven loved him. That, and Wallace put up with his rambling about geology.

He laughed, turning around again to pay attention to the movie. "Yes, I know. I'm not sure I'd want you to stop, actually. I love how warmhearted you are." Wallace kissed the top of his head, and watched the movie along with him. 

Almost an hour passed with nothing being said, when Steven started complaining. "Wallace, I don't get why they're even together. They obviously don't like each other. This movie is terrible."

"Pfft... Steven. You're hilarious." Wallace chuckled at his husband's agitation. "Though, you're right. It doesn't make sense. It is very stupid." Finding this the perfect moment, he remarked, "I guess not everbody can have a relationship like us, Steven."

"Funny. You're very funny, Wallace." He joined in on the laughter. "True, you're right, though." Steven snuggled up to Wallace, once again kissing him on the cheek.

"Of course I am. Nobody has as good a relationship as us, dear." Wallace paused a moment before correcting himself. "Nobody has as good a marriage as us." It was true, they had a wonderful marriage. Spending time with each other, laughing and whining over dumb movies like this the whole day.


End file.
